Moments in Time
by Unreal Phantom
Summary: [FujiRyo, oneshots] A collection of oneshot stories or drabbles featuring the Thrill Pair. No timeline, no limits.
1. Childhood Tangles

**Moments in Time**

Title: Childhood Tangles

Rating: T

Summary: A childhood friend of Ryoma's causes him unneeded troubles.

Relationship status: The two of them are in high school together. Two-year relationship.

* * *

"Stop clinging to me!" Ryoma said, clearly annoyed. "We're at school already! What if someone sees us?"

"I don't mind," Fuji murmured affectionately in Ryoma's ear, his arms still wrapped possessively around Ryoma's waist as they stood in the courtyard. "I kind of _want_ people to see us together. That way, they know to keep their hands off of my property." First period hadn't begun yet, so Fuji was taking advantage of the few minutes to be with Ryoma before they parted their separate ways to their class.

Ryoma blushed and stopped trying to push Fuji off, knowing it would be a waste of energy.

"Echizen!"

Both Fuji and Ryoma looked for the unfamiliar voice that called out.

"Echizen Ryoma! I've finally found you. After nine years, I finally get to see you again," said a stranger that ran up to the couple. He had light brown hair—almost blonde—that was cropped close to his head and a tall, lanky build.

Ryoma stared at the unfamiliar face for a few seconds before turning around and walking away. "I don't know you."

"Ah, wait!" he called out, running after Ryoma. "Wait for me, Ryoma!" He threw his arms around Ryoma and snuggled lovingly against the smaller form.

"Ah!" Ryoma cried out, thoroughly surprised. "Wha-what're you doing?!" Ryoma pushed him off.

"Aww, you're still so shy, just like when we were still young," he said, trying to hug Ryoma again.

"I don't even recognize you," Ryoma replied, irked by his familiar attitude with him. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Jeez, Echizen, I can't believe you don't even remember me," he said. "I'm the childhood friend that you were with all the time nine years ago. When we departed, you bid me a teary farewell and promised that we'd meet up once more. During these nine years, I've worked on becoming stronger and bigger." He finished with a dramatic and, in Ryoma's opinion, overdone flourish.

"Childhood friend?" Ryoma said skeptically, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I doubt I'd tear up for anyone, even if it was nine years ago."

"You did for me," he said with a confident smile.

"…Well, I still don't recognize you," Ryoma said and turned to walk away once more. "I don't have weird childhood friends."

"Ah, wait!" he called out. "This cannot be! …Echizen, hurry up and think of me so that we can be together once more."

"Hey, if you want to flirt with me, you better think up of a better pick-up line," Ryoma replied in a deadpan voice.

"Ah, poor Ochibi," Kikumaru said from the side. "He always gets tangled up with the wrong people."

Oishi gave a small smile. "He's just not aware of his surroundings at all."

The pair looked over to Fuji, who was viewing the scene coolly and with a contemplative look on his face.

"I wonder what Fujiko's thinking about right now…" Kikumaru said.

"Back then in kindergarten, I used to follow you around all the time! I was so small, and I cried a lot all the time because people would pick on me," the stranger said dramatically, clinging onto Ryoma, who tried to push him away. "You were the one that protected me back then."

"Get off of me!" Ryoma yowled. He stopped struggling, though, as he looked up into the face and saw something familiar. "That mole under your chin…you can't be…Shrimp?"

"Yup, that's right!" he replied happily, ecstatic that Ryoma had finally remembered him. "Do you remember my real name?"

"Eh…umm…" Ryoma said, looking down in embarrassment. "I forgot."

Momo had wandered onto the scene a while ago and stood next to Kikumaru and Oishi. He stood there, snickering loudly. "Shrimp? He's taller than you right now."

"Don't laugh! He was smaller than me nine years ago!" Ryoma directed towards Momo scathingly. Ryoma gave Momo one of his most fierce glares, clearly irked by the irony. "Well, I didn't ask you to hug me, did I?" he asked Shrimp.

"But, you and I made a promise before you left, don't you remember?" he said. "I would grow taller and stronger just for you, then I would come back to you, where you'll run and jump into my arms. Then, it'll be my turn to protect you, just as he you did for me nine years ago," he replied adoringly.

_What the heck? When did I make that promise? I don't remember at all…_ Ryoma stood there, deep in thought. _Anyhow, Fuji's weird enough for me. _Ryoma gasped out loud suddenly._ Oh, shoot! Fuji! …What'll he do to me? He's probably thinking of something sadistic to do to me after school. What do I do?!_

"Poor Echizen, he's digging his own grave," Momo said in a pitying voice, shaking his head slowly.

Finally, Fuji spoke up. "Excuse me, class is about to start. You guys chat. I have to get going." He turned away and walked towards the classrooms without another glance.

_Fuji…you… _Ryoma stood there looking at Fuji's retreating back, unable to call him back. _Are you mad at me? I can't tell._

* * *

Back in the classroom, Ryoma was being interrogated by Horio.

"Echizen, was that really your childhood friend?" Horio asked; the Trio along with Tomo and Sakuno were grouped around his table, every one of them extremely curious. "What kind of promise did you make him?" By this time, almost all the students had heard about what had happened in the morning between Ryoma and the stranger.

Ryoma shrugged, annoyed. "I don't remember at all. I don't even care about it, really."

"Then, why are you so moody?"

"I'm not moody," Ryoma muttered, turning his head away to look out the window. _Why would I care about something like that? It's just that…something feels weird…_

"Is it because Fuji-sempai didn't come to see you during break like he usually does?" Horio asked bluntly.

Ryoma flinched visibly.

Tomo elbowed Horio in the ribs. "Don't say that so bluntly! Can't you see that this is a touchy subject for Ryoma-sama?"

"It's just that…Fuji didn't do anything to me," Ryoma said, more to himself than to the group.

The group nodded knowingly. Everyone already knew about the relationship between Fuji and Ryoma. It wasn't like it was a big secret; Fuji made sure of that with his daily acts in public.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" Tomo said. She had long since changed her 'Ryoma the Prince Fan Club' to the 'Fuji-Ryoma Flowers Together Fan Club'. "Why don't you just find him and ask him for yourself?"

"I…I don't care about him!" Ryoma said, glad he was turned away so that they couldn't see his flushed face.

"Aww, Ryoma-sama! You're so cute," Tomo squealed happily. "It's obvious that you care about Fuji-sempai a lot."

_I don't get it._ Ryoma withdrew into his own mind, tuning off the conversation that budded up in the group around him. _To be free of his sadistic clutches for a whole day, I should be really happy. But…why is it that my chest hurts so much? What's going on? _"Ouch," Ryoma said, a hand clutching his shirt. _My heart hurts so much…_

Momo walked into the classroom and threw an arm around Ryoma. "Ne, Echizen, it's lunch already! Let's go get something to eat," Momo said, grinning widely. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Ryoma up and pushed him outside the classroom. "Let's eat out on the roof today, ne?"

"Oh, uh…" Ryoma said, his head snapping up as he saw Fuji walking in the hallway up ahead of where he was at the moment, his face turned in his direction. _Fuji saw me…_

"Hoi, Fujiko!"

Fuji turned his head away and began to walk with Kikumaru in the opposite direction.

"Fuji?" Ryoma called out softly, the tone of hurt clear in his voice. _My chest is hurting again. It's not just me…Fuji's really avoiding me…_ "What the heck? He's acting like a total stranger to me."

Momo turned to Ryoma. "It's obvious that he's ignoring you right now. I wonder if he's mad," he said straightforwardly.

"Well, I don't care about him anymore, either! Stupid idiot!" he cried out and stormed off out of the building and onto the school grounds.

"Echizen! Over here!"

Ryoma looked over to see Shrimp clambering excitedly over the fence. "What're you doing here? You might get caught, you know? You are trespassing on school property." He wiped away the excess moisture (that's what he convinced himself it was) out of the corners of his eyes, hoping that no one saw him doing so.

"Well, I couldn't wait 'til you went home, every since I found out that you have tennis practice after school and all," he replied sheepishly.

Ryoma looked around and found Fuji walking ahead of him. "Ah, wait, Fuji-sempai! I have to talk to you!"

"Wait, Echizen," Shrimp said, still clinging onto Ryoma's arm. "I still want to talk with you."

Ryoma could only watch silently as Fuji turned away from him once more and walked away. _What…what the heck is going on?! That bastard's ignoring me!_ He turned onto Shrimp, pushing him away. "I'm telling you to stop bothering me! Can't you see that I'm doing fine by myself?! Go away!" He ran back into the school, knowing instinctively where Fuji was.

"Fuji!"

"What? You have to talk to me?" Fuji had his back turned to Ryoma as he looked out the window of the empty classroom. "You actually deigned to come here today. How rare, Ryoma."

_Ah, shoot. I didn't think about what I was going to say. _"Uh…well, about this morning—"

"—This morning?" Fuji interjected. "What about this morning?"

"About that guy…"

Fuji drew near to Ryoma, his face a few inches away from Ryoma's with his arms planted on the wall around Ryoma's head. "What about it?" he said in a dangerously soft voice.

Ryoma looked into Fuji's vivid sapphire eyes, his body shivering at Fuji's close proximity. "Wah!" he said, his knees buckling as he slid down the wall.

Fuji followed him down, keeping his eyes level with Ryoma's as he grabbed Ryoma's waist possessively with one hand and kept the other on the wall. "Who is that guy to you?" he asked softly. "What promise did you make to him?"

"I said that I don't remember."

Fuji suddenly pushed Ryoma down on the floor.

"No, wait, Fuji! Stop!" Ryoma cried out as Fuji began to run his hands over his body in a very possessive manner. "What if people come in right now?! Ah!" Fuji had bitten down on his neck, leaving a deep mark. "Ahh! No…stop!"

Fuji looked up Ryoma, his blue eyes smoldering with lust. "If you're not quieter, than people really will come."

Ryoma blinked, surprised, but suddenly cried out—though at a softer volume—as Fuji licked his jaw line. "Please, stop it, Fuji! I don't like this," Ryoma whimpered as Fuji paused for a second. He could feel Fuji's teeth over the pulse in his neck, shivering when Fuji bit down lightly.

"Then, why did you come here?" Fuji said into Ryoma's neck, his hot breath ghosting over Ryoma's skin.

"Because my chest was hurting so much!" Ryoma said, indicating where his heart was. "I don't know why, but I just know it's all your fault! You're a really big jerk, you know that?"

Unexpectedly, Fuji began to laugh. "You're so adorable, you know that?" He drew Ryoma into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue in when he had a chance.

"F-Fuji…?" Ryoma said confusedly when Fuji broke the kiss long enough for him to talk.

"Ryoma, who do you belong to?" Fuji asked in a silky voice.

"Well, me, duh," Ryoma replied without thinking. When he caught Fuji's eyes, he added, "Uh, I mean, partly you."

Fuji grinned wickedly. "That's right. You're mine." _Because I know how you feel about me deep down, past the way you act at school._

"Now, you said the pain was right here?" Fuji said, a warm hand pressed against Ryoma's chest.

Ryoma nodded mutely.

"I'll make it all better for you," Fuji murmured, his head leaning on Ryoma's shoulders. "Would you like me to?"

Ryoma nodded once more, his arms hugging Fuji to him tightly.

So, Fuji took the opportunity during lunch to make Ryoma feel better with some physical activities too naughty to describe.

* * *

"So, do you feel better?" Fuji asked after school as the two of them walked to the tennis clubhouse for practice.

"Yes, but my back aches! I don't know if I can go to practice today," Ryoma said.

"But, you feel a lot better, don't you?"

Ryoma nodded.

"I thought so. I've found out that you learn a lot better when you're body is involved," Fuji said wickedly.

Ryoma blushed heavily.

"Echizen!" called a familiar voice.

Ryoma looked back. "Why is he back again?" he asked annoyingly. "He's like a scrounger that keeps coming back."

"Even if you beat me, or kick me, my love for you shall not perish," Shrimp called out happily as he ran towards the couple.

Fuji took the initiative and stepped in front of Ryoma, his arms open wide in a protective stance as he faced Ryoma's childhood friend. "Sorry, but Ryoma is mine," he said softly to him, his eyes opening just a fraction so that a sliver of blue glittered like frost. "If you even dare to touch him again, I can't be held responsible for the punishment that will take place."

Shrimp could only gulp, speechless after Fuji's display.

"Come on, Ryoma," Fuji said in a normal tone of voice as he pushed Ryoma gently towards the clubhouse to change. "I don't want Tezuka to have an excuse to make you run more than you have to."

"What did you say to him?" Ryoma asked, thoroughly puzzled. He didn't catch what Fuji had said. "Tell me."

Fuji only smiled mysteriously. "It's a secret."

* * *

A/N- So, it's the start of a new series. Well, not really a series more than what I hope will be a collection of stories based upon Fuji and Ryoma's relationship, from the beginning and, hopefully, not to an end. It will be out of order, because I don't want to constrain myself to a set number of chapters and a time limit. I'll write what I feel like, and won't have any guilt because every chapter will have a proper ending with no questions left over (well, maybe some).

Who knows? Maybe this will be interesting.

Like it? Want me to write more? Comment or send over some story ideas of your own and perhaps I'll try it out.

-The Unreal Phantom


	2. Minuano

**Moments in Time**

Title: Minuano

Rating: K

Summary[AU Setting is at Hogwarts. Ryoma, a student at Hogwarts, wanders off into the Forbidden Forest, heavy-hearted about something, when he's confronted by a group of centaurs with Fuji in the group as a seer. _Warning:_ It has influences from Harry Potter, not much, but if you don't like borrowed themes from another genre, then I recommend you not to read it.

Relationship status: Non-existent at the moment. Age is up to the reader's interpretation.

* * *

He wandered off into the Forbidden Forest, his mind blank and his heart heavy. After half an hour of walking, he came across a small clearing, sunlight gleaming through a few small patches of open canopy. His open black robes fluttered weakly in the small breeze that blew across the clearing as he stepped to the center and collapsed faintly to his knees, his head down. Ryoma sighed heavily, wishing that something—_anything, _really—would just come and finish him off already. Soft rustlings sounded in the trees around him. All at once, he found himself surrounding by a Riding of centaurs. The leader, a blue palomino, stepped towards him cautiously, a bow strung and the arrow in place and pointing at his head. 

"Why are you here, boy?" he asked ominously. He saw Ryoma's robes and hissed softly. "From Hogwarts, eh? I keep telling Dumbledore to keep the students away, but no one ever listens." He stopped in front of Ryoma. "Leave now, and I shall be merciful enough to spare your life, boy."

Ryoma looked up. The sharp point of the metal arrowhead glinted coldly. "Do it," he said softly, baring his neck.

The leader narrowed his eyes in confusion. No one that wandered into the Forbidden Forest had ever asked to die voluntarily. Shrugging, he pulled the string back and was about to shoot when a voice called out.

"No! Stop, please!" A slender, brown-haired figure slipped off the back of another centaur ran towards Ryoma and the leader. "Don't kill him! Let me talk to him."

"No." His hands were still on the arrow.

"Please," Fuji pleaded, staring up at the blue palomino's eyes.

Reluctantly, he grunted and stepped away. "Five minutes. If you don't get him out of here, then I'll shoot him," he said gruffly.

Fuji crouched down to talk. "It's better if you leave now," he said softly. "I can't guarantee your safety if you continue to stay here. Crossel's not a particularly bloodthirsty centaur, but he's very strict on those that wander onto his territory. I'm warning you now that he won't hesitate to take your life."

"I don't care," Ryoma said listlessly, his eyes glazed as he stared through Fuji. "My life isn't worth living anymore."

"Everyone has a purpose in life," Fuji said. "You just haven't found yours yet. Look at me." He grasped Ryoma's chin and stared at the clouded golden eyes, his blue ones shining intensely. "I forbid you to give up your life so easily. You're one of the lucky few that has received the opportunity to attend Hogwarts. Don't give up that chance."

Ryoma's eyes were glued onto Fuji's, looking at him strangely. "No one's ever told me that before," he said hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to go back to the school," Fuji said.

Ryoma nodded mutely.

"Your five minutes are up, seer. What is his answer?" Crossel called out to Fuji.

"He'll leave willingly," Fuji said. "Will you take him back to the borders?"

Crossel grunted a yes. "If he dies on the way out, Dumbledore'll hold me responsible."

Fuji stood up and held out a hand. "Come on," he said. "It's faster this way."

Ryoma took the warm hand with his own. Fuji got him on the back of a roan one before getting on himself, his arms clasped around Ryoma's waist to keep the smaller boy from falling off. "Thank you, Nox." Fuji said as the Riding cantered off towards the border with Crossel at the head of the group.

"It's nothing," replied Nox, who was a more compassionate centaur than the leader.

After a ten-minute ride, the Riding reached the borders of the forest. Fuji and Ryoma slid off of Nox and walked to the edge, where the trees began to thin out and were replaced by brush.

"Well, you can get back to school safely now," Fuji said, looking at the distant castle.

Ryoma turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. "You still haven't told me your name." It wasn't a question.

Fuji smiled amusingly. "It's Syusuke. Fuji Syusuke. You're a very interesting character, Echizen Ryoma."

"How—how do you know my name?" Ryoma asked in surprise.

"It's a secret," Fuji said mysteriously, an index finger in front of his lips.

"…Can I see you again?" Ryoma asked, his face blushing as he looked away.

"Sure." Truthfully, Fuji didn't think that Ryoma would ever come back. _No one has ever come back,_ Fuji though sadly to himself. _Not even Tezuka, even though he promised._

"Promise me that you'll come and see me if I come back," Ryoma said, his eyes stubbornly looking at Fuji. "Promise me that, just like today, you won't abandon me ever."

_Is this what it feels like to get a confession?_ Fuji blinked at the younger boy. "I promise," he replied seriously, giving Ryoma a kiss on the lips as he slipped a silver glyph on a thin chain over Ryoma's head and around his neck. "Just call for me in your mind when you're near the forest and I'll come. Now, hurry back before it gets too dark."

Ryoma fingered the metal curiously, which was strangely warm on his skin. "Good-bye, Fuji," he said before turning away and walking back to the castle.

"Good-bye, Echizen," Fuji said softly as he walked back towards the Riding.

Crossel was watching him as he mounted onto Nox's back. "Are you sure that it's okay to let him walk out? What if he tells his friends about us and we'll have to deal with a whole group of children? Those Weasley twins were bad enough, barging in all the time like they owned the place."

"He won't," Fuji said. "He's different. I can tell." He didn't mention that he's Saw Ryoma before, in one of his dreams.

"You've never been wrong before," Crossel said trustingly. "Let's ride." He galloped off back into the dark depths of the forest and the rest of Riding followed him.

When Ryoma looked back halfway to the castle, the forest was silent once more, as if the last hour was just a dream. He fingered the glyph around his neck, proof that Fuji really did exist. His heart felt a lot lighter as he walked back to the castle.

* * *

A/N-Another oneshot that grew within the space of a few seconds and took about an hour and a half to complete. Don't ask how the idea sprung up. I was rereading the third book in the installment (page 64 to 65 of the English paperback version, if anyone was wondering) when the plot just grew in my head. I'm even confused about it myself, because the chapter had nothing to do with the Forbidden Forest (Percy loses his badge and Ron gets blamed for it). Once again, the editing is horrible (one read through by moi). I know I shouldn't throw it out, but I'll just call this a commemoration to the release of the seventh book a few weeks ago (July 21st, to be exact). 

I know. It's pure nonsense, and doesn't make much sense. I should be in jail, but I'm not. Did anyone enjoy it? Or should I just hide in the corner until the riot is over?

-The Unreal Phantom


	3. A Day in the Life

**Moments in Time**

Title: A Day in the Life

Rating: T

Summary: An ordinary day at school for Ryoma and Fuji. But, then again, every day with Fuji holds some form of surprise or another for Ryoma.

Relationship status: A few months old.

* * *

Despite the fact that Fuji was the one that had the long lashes and feminine features, Ryoma was always the one pictured as the girl of the two. 

It annoyed him quite a bit when the people around him at school would coo in happiness or moan in jealousy whenever they saw the pair walking hand-in-hand in the hallways, with a smile on Fuji's angelic features and a grumpy and embarrassed Ryoma pulling the cap further down on his face. He would then try to pull away from holding hands, but the tensai would angle his face towards his ear and whisper obscene, yet somewhat tantalizing, promises that would cause Ryoma to blush and lose his irritation.

He sighed as he walked to the roof of the school for a private lunch with Fuji. It was to no use to resisting the tensai's antics. One way or another, Ryoma would always surrender to Fuji and his tricks. Not always in the pair sense as well. They've been playing from time to time on the courts when either Ryoma was being particularly stubborn that day or when Fuji would give in to his boyfriend's pleading (which wasn't all that often, but did happen, considering the picture of Ryoma begging him quickly tore down his defenses, but of course he couldn't let the golden-eyed boy know his one weakness). So far, Ryoma was unable to win against Fuji. No matter how hard he played, his boyfriend always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Fuji was, of course, delighted by the fact that Ryoma still had a fighting spirit left in him, even after the first few weeks of being a couple. It made the thrill of being with him every day in the eyes of the public refreshing and guaranteed that there was never a dull moment around when the two were together. To the outside world, the constant struggle for power between the two seemed odd, but it was the challenge that Fuji loved. He relished the way Ryoma fought his every move, from the simple, intimate hand-holdings in public to the frequent kisses Fuji took advantage of when they were in a more private atmosphere.

Fuji took out his lunch, which was specially made to cater to his boyfriend's taste. Well, that and his own individual quirks were added to make things a little more piquant.

The pair settled down to eat the prepared lunch with Fuji sitting cross-legged on the ground. But when Ryoma tried to sit on the ground as well, Fuji quickly latched onto the other's wrist and was able to pull Ryoma into his lap.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma's golden eyes were open in surprise.

"Saa…there's no one around, so you don't have to pretend anymore, Ryoma." Fuji gave him a small smile as he opened his lunch box while balancing his boyfriend in his lap.

Ryoma opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't pretending, but a cleverly placed roll of sushi deterred him from doing so at the moment. He was forced to chew it or else choke on it. With the choices in place, he gave a mental sigh and began to consume the surprisingly tasty lunch.

As they finished off their lunch and decided that still had quite some time before lunch ended and the next class, Ryoma shifted to more a more comfortable position. He raised himself from Fuji's lap and began to dust off his clothing.

"Ryoma…"

He said nothing. He knew what Fuji wanted. Well, he decided to make him battle for it, as he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"It's only fair you know." Fuji voice was so soft. "I did make you wonderful and delicious lunch. Equivalent trade, yes?" He could tell that his boyfriend was breaking down. _Not long now…_

It seemed that the day for Ryoma was filled with sighs. Without even bothering to argue, he positioned himself on the floor with his head in Fuji's lap and decided to take a short nap. Not wanting to make eye contact with the dark blue eyes, he closed his own and hoped that the nonchalant expression he had on would keep Fuji at bay until the bell rang, which would signal the end of lunch.

With his eyes closed, he could not see the smile that Fuji gave. Fuji himself was content at the moment to just sit in the warm afternoon under the blue sky with his lover.

* * *

A/N- I wrote this a long time ago, actually, but now that I've got my oneshot collection going, I've finally decided to put it out. This was actually one of my first fics ever written for the Thrill Pair. I hope you guys still like it, despite the fact that it's over a year old since I wrote it and decided to release it. 

-The Unreal Phantom


	4. Strangers & Sweets

**Moments in Time**

Title: Strangers & Sweets

Rating: K

Summary: Ryoma's acceptance of sweets from strangers is puzzling to Fuji, to say the least.

Relationship status: About a year.

* * *

"Ryoma, what are you doing?" Fuji asked in an exasperated voice.

Ryoma weaved in and out of the crowd, not bothering to answer his boyfriend as his eyes searched for something elusive.

Fuji sighed, almost wishing that Ryoma had chosen to spend their weekend date at the movies or a café joint, even. Anywhere but here, which was at the annual regional fair. Not that Fuji didn't like going. It was just that Ryoma had been wandering around for quite some time, and wouldn't answer Fuji's questions about why he was doing so.

Fuji cursed softly when he realized that he had lost sight of Ryoma in the thick crowd. He weaved in and out, dodging the people as his eyes darted around, looking for Ryoma. Fuji finally found him at the booth of what he recognized as the shop that sold Karupin's cat food.

"It was 50 off the normal price, so I'd thought that this would be the best time to stock up," Ryoma said when he saw the questioning look on Fuji's face. He took the bag from the salesperson. "You can choose where we go next."

Fuji wanted to stay annoyed, but found it almost impossible as he looked at Ryoma in his beanie and a casual button-up top with the most innocent look on his face as was doable.

"Let's head over to the food booths," Fuji said.

Ryoma perked up as the thought of free samples entered his mind.

The couple wandered around together as Fuji eyed the spices with an expert eye. When he found the brand that he liked, he purchased a small bottle.

"Ryoma, I found the—" He froze when he turned around and found a strange man approaching Ryoma.

"Hey, kid, do you want some candy?" he asked, holding out a brightly covered sweet to Ryoma.

Ryoma took the offered sweet without hesitation. "Thanks, mister."

Fuji practically had to drag Ryoma away when the stranger offered another one. "What was that?" he asked exasperatedly.

"He offered me some candy."

"Yes, I can see that," Fuji said. "But why did you take it?"

"It was free."

Fuji almost groaned out loud. "I don't suppose you know the man."

Ryoma shook his head.

"Haven't your parents ever taught to never take candy from people you don't know?"

Ryoma blinked at him. "But, strangers have the best candy."

Fuji wanted to bang his head for the next few hours, at least until the feeling numbed. "And you would know this…how?"

Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly. "Strangers have been offering sweets to me ever since I was a kid. I found out very soon that the ones they gave me were even better than the sweets that I got on Valentine's Day."

Fuji almost choked when he heard this. It seemed that Ryoma was really too innocent for his own good.

* * *

A/N-The idea came to me when I read a t-shirt someone was wearing that said: "But, strangers have the best candy". And that's where this idea popped up and took hold. I was hoping to get Ryoma's more naïve side.

What do you think? Is it possible that Ryoma could be so wickedly unaware :) ?

-The Unreal Phantom


	5. Ownership

**Moments in Time**

Title: Ownership

Rating: M (nothing too graphic)

Summary: A look into the mind of Fuji as he reminisces his ownership of Ryoma. Or, is it still like that?

Relationship status: Half a year, since they've already done it XD

* * *

I hate it when you talk to other people. 

I often watch you from the second story window, when I'm in class and you're outside for P.E. I see the girls in your class shyly approach you and ask to pair up with you when you're stretching. They place a hand casually on your shoulder, smiling innocently as they talk with you. You do nothing more than nod back and reply in your usual laconic way, but what I can't stand is the fact that you don't care enough about my feelings to push that hand away, or even slyly shrug the hand off.

Everyone knows about my possessive nature. I rarely show this level of intensity for anything, but when I do, people avoid me. I've only let my control go a few times in my life, but those few times was all it took for people to realize that the best way to stay unharmed was to keep their hands off what I wanted.

For some reason, though, you never seemed to grasp that concept. When you look at me with those eyes filled with indifference, it makes me want to push your body beyond its limits until you beg, pleading for mercy to be able to satiate yourself.

You were the one that approached me in the first place. Do you remember that?

"I like you. Wanna have a match this Saturday?"

Your voice was calm and collected, your stance casual, as if every challenge to a match you initiated was like this. I wondered, at that moment, if you initiated a game in this manner with anyone else: with Tezuka, Momo, or Atobe.

It was at that moment that I fell for you. The need for possession blossomed in that one instant, and I grew unable to look away from that day on.

Even now…I feel insanely jealous. It drives me crazy when I see others with you, when I can't be there with you 24 hours in a day because we're in different classes. I wish there was some way to mark you—physically, I wouldn't mind—to show others that you are mine, and mine for the rest of my life.

I tried once, you know. This, however, was one of the few times in my life where I've failed without it being on purpose. I saw Tezuka eyeing you one day during practice a little strangely, so I looked over at you. You were wiping the sweat off your face with the hem of your shirt, leaving your slender hips bare, with your shorts barely high enough to cover the delicate frame of your body. The cream-white skin tempted all who saw you. I felt a stir between my legs at the sight of you, the sweat glistening on your skin like miniature pearls and your lips parted slightly as you breathed hard. Your pink tongue darted out to wet your lip before you pulled your shirt down and continued your game. The spell was broken, leaving me breathing normally once again.

That afternoon, in the empty locker room after the rest of the team left, I took you for the first time. When I entered you, holding your light frame pinned to the floor, I heard you cry out. Looking into your eyes, they were open fully, catching the last dying rays of the sunlight from the window. They burned with an unusual light, like the shade of molten gold. I finally saw the light within you, the passion.

I was addicted to you.

Your sweet body, which I continued to hold and cherish on a daily basis. Your different sounds, from the whimpers to the moans of pleasure. But most of all, your defiance is what fuels me to complete ownership. The more defiant you were, the more I wanted to make you submit to me.

I failed.

I tried to dominate you. What I put your body through would break another, weaker person. But you took it all in stride and left me craving for more. I even tried to break you mentally so that you would submit to me, but your inscrutable character left me confused and puzzled, situations I've never been in at the same time in the past.

I think our positions have been reversed. I know I should try and get away before it's too late, before I'm drawn into you forever, but somehow I want to stay with you. You've put a chain on me that can't be broken.

I don't want it to break. If you stay with me forever, I'll gladly wear it.

* * *

A/N- I kind of like the idea that, initially, Fuji's the one that controls the relationship, but in the end, Ryoma comes out on top (:P in more ways that one –wink-). 

-The Unreal Phantom


	6. Dreams and Kisses

**Moments in Time**

Title: Dreams and Kisses

Rating: K+

Summary: It's a possibility that Ryoma might just leave Fuji one day. That's just one of his fears.

Relationship status: Eight months

* * *

"Don't be silly, Ryoma." 

"I'm not. I'm completely serious."

Fuji scrutinized the solemn face, and what he found there hurt his heart. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked in a soft voice, the pain underlying it clearly evident.

"No."

"But, why Tezuka?"

Ryoma gave a nonchalant shrug. "I like him better. It's as simple as that."

Fuji wanted to scream '_Nothing's that simple with you!'_ but found himself unable to say what he wanted to.

"Well, if that's what makes you happy, then I'm not going to stop you," he finished, looking away from the piercing gold eyes.

"Good-bye, Fuji. It was fun while it lasted," Ryoma said before turning around and walking away.

Fuji reached out his arm to grab Ryoma's shoulder one last time…

…and found himself gasping desperately for air, his arm above him as he found himself awake in his own bed, with Ryoma curled up and asleep at his side. He slowed down his breath as his outstretched arm lowered slowly to stroke Ryoma's silky, dark locks. His fingers gently traced over the bridge of Ryoma's nose and onto the full pink lips, which were slightly parted as Ryoma breathed the rhythm of a person in deep sleep. When he stroked the younger boy's cheek, Ryoma made a small sound of contentment and cuddled closer to Fuji, a barely discernable smile on his lips. Fuji sighed softly, the relief washing over him like wave.

Ryoma's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound, his smoldering gold eyes still clouded with sleep. "Whasamatter, Syusuke?" he mumbled.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream," Fuji replied.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked, slowly becoming awake. "Do you want to it share with me?"

Fuji paused for a moment, unsure of if he should tell Ryoma about the dream. It was a thought that was always in the back of his mind, the idea of Ryoma leaving him one day. He knew Ryoma enjoyed the challenge of playing a stronger opponent and relished the feeling of discovering the secret into defeating them. The doubt within himself grew from the fact that he knew, one day, Ryoma would be better than him and the match in the rain would be continued.

_And the moment the game is over, he'll set out to find the next person that's better than me._ Fuji shivered.

Ryoma, mistaking Fuji's action, asked, "Are you cold? I'm hogging the blanket again, aren't I?" His face scrunched up adorably.

Fuji chuckled. "I'm fine…but, if you're worried about me, you could always come closer."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "I'm already practically on top of you."

"Wouldn't you love to be," Fuji said smugly. "Oh, wait, you were last night." He grinned wickedly.

Ryoma hit Fuji on the shoulder, his face turning pink. "Are you going to tell me about the dream or not?" he whispered heatedly, his eyes sparking with embarrassment.

Fuji shook his head slowly. "I think a kiss would be better than sharing," Fuji said suggestively, and was surprised by Ryoma's reaction.

Instead of the normal outburst he usually would've had, Ryoma looked into Fuji's eyes, as if trying to draw out an answer from the azure gleam. And slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered his lips onto Fuji's and gave him the sweetest and most drawn-out kiss he could.

"Better?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji's answer was to sigh in contentment. "Thank you, Ryoma."

"Now go back to sleep. I'm still tired." Ryoma closed his eyes and, to all appearances, fell asleep with an arm around Fuji's waist.

Fuji closed his eyes slowly, the doubts chased away for the moment. With his cheek pillowed on Ryoma's head and his arm around his shoulders, it felt like nothing else could go wrong. His mind drifting off into sleep, the last thing he felt was the sweet kiss Ryoma gave him.

* * *

A/N-Woot! Another oneshot, this time entertaining the notion that perhaps Fuji's not as confident as he may seem. I love second-guessing our lovely seme, don't you? 

Well, I hope this was sweet enough for the holidays :)

-The Unreal Phantom


	7. Speed

**Moments in Time**

Title: Speed

Rating: T (for some suggestive themes)

Summary: Ryoma doesn't like to go fast. Fuji helps him get rid of his fear. Well, more like tamper with his memory.

Relationship status: Half a year

Notes: For the awesome **shadowsteph,** because of her contributions to my ego and self-esteem, not to mention her beautiful and gorgeous artworks for _Land of Make Believe_.

* * *

The wind whipped past Ryoma's face.

His eyes were clenched shut and his arms tightened convulsively around Fuji's waist.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore! Let me off, let me off!"

Fuji slowed the bike down to a decent speed before pulling over into a relatively empty parking lot. "What's wrong, Ryoma?" Fuji asked worriedly. "Are you feeling sick?"

Ryoma dismounted from the bike quickly, swaying as if intoxicated. Right before he was about to fall, Fuji caught him around the shoulders gently.

"I…don't like…bikes," Ryoma gasped out, using Fuji's stolid shoulders as a support. "Too fast."

Fuji was silent for a moment before replying, "I don't exactly recall you as one for jokes."

"And I'm not playing with you right now," Ryoma said, his voice muffled by Fuji's shoulder. "Going fast has never been a pleasure of mine."

Fuji was stunned into silence, to say the least. "Let me get this straight. You don't mind playing a game with one eye bleeding, with exhaustion overwhelming your body. You push your body to perform past what it should. You enjoy challenging others, even after you're dead tired from a day of practice." Fuji's body shook with silent laughter at this point. "But, you can't stand going fast. Is that right?"

Ryoma pushed furiously away from Fuji. "Don't laugh at me! It's a legitimate fear, you know. A lot of people are afraid of going really fast." He smacked Fuji on the shoulder, his golden eyes lit with annoyance.

Ryoma was so like a spitting cat in Fuji's eyes, so adorable as he tried to justify himself. Fuji reached out to Ryoma to pull him closer, wrapping his arms around the trembling shoulders as a hand stroked Ryoma's silky locks. "I'm sorry. It was just a big shock that I acted wrongly. Forgive me?"

"…fine," Ryoma sighed, calming down from the hypnotic effect Fuji's preening had on him.

Fuji stood there with one hand around Ryoma's waist and the other on his hair, soothing him until the small body stopped trembling. "I have an idea," Fuji proposed suddenly.

"What?" Ryoma's voice was content at the moment, his eyes half lidded.

"What if I helped you to get rid of your fear?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll help you forget about it," Fuji said, a smile blossoming on his face.

Ryoma looked up in time to see the wicked look in Fuji's eyes. "H-how?"

Fuji only smiled wickedly as he advanced slowly upon Ryoma.

Ryoma gulped worriedly, backing up slowly until he hit a brick wall. "What are you doing?" he asked his boyfriend, returning a weak smile.

"Well, since I can't get rid of your fear of going fast permanently, I can at least distract you enough so that you forget about it temporarily," Fuji replied innocently. Seeing Ryoma backed against the wall and trapped thrilled him. Placing his arms on either side of Ryoma, he lowered his head until he was mere inches away from Ryoma's own head. "Now, what's the problem with going fast?" His voice was soft, persuasive, alluring.

Ryoma tried to look away, but found himself entranced by Fuji's lidded eyes, the sapphire orbs drawing him in. "Of crashing…and dying as a result of it…of falling off the bike…just to name a few," Ryoma whispered.

"I have flawless skills in riding a bike," Fuji reasoned, moving his head so that his breath ghosted over Ryoma's ear.

"No one's perfect," Ryoma said, though he sounded less sure of himself.

"True. But I would never let anything happen to you," Fuji murmured, his lips moving to Ryoma's sensitive jaw line. "You're precious to me. Are you still worried, then?"

Ryoma shivered, his breaths coming in short bursts. "I…I might fall off the back of the bike," he whispered, his mind almost completely focused on the sensation of Fuji's lips on his skin.

"Well, that's easily solved by just holding on to me," Fuji said. "I don't mind if you squeeze me tightly." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Not just on the bike either, if you know what I mean."

Ryoma blushed heavily. "S-Syusuke!" he said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"In all seriousness, though, is there anything else worrying you?" Fuji asked, giving Ryoma a soft kiss on the edge of his lips.

Ryoma moved into Fuji's kiss, trying to get it on his lips. He pouted when Fuji pulled away teasingly.

"I'll give you a real kiss if you get back on the bike," Fuji offered.

Ryoma was torn between his phobia of going fast and the prospect of a kiss with Fuji.

Fuji, sensing the weakness, went in for the kill. "Here, let me help you decide." Pulling Ryoma close to him, he fisted a hand in the dark locks and proceeded to thoroughly explore Ryoma's mouth with his tongue.

Ryoma melted underneath Fuji's ministrations, moaning softly as he threw his arms around Fuji's neck and leaned into the kiss. When Fuji finally pulled away, Ryoma was gasping for breath.

"Are you ready to get back on the bike?" Fuji asked, smugly licking his own lips.

"Yes," Ryoma replied weakly. As the two of them mounted the bike, Ryoma sighed. It wasn't the first time that Fuji had persuaded him to do something simply with a kiss, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time either.

Still, it was worth it just to get Fuji to kiss him so enthusiastically.

* * *

A/N- As I said before, this fic is dedicated to the lovely and generous **shadowsteph.**

A completely made up fear for Ryoma. Who knows if he's scared of going fast? Well, playing around with it was really fun. I hope it was just as fun to read.

Comments? Criticisms? Questions?

-The Unreal Phantom


	8. Morning Light

**Moments in Time**

Title: Morning Light

Rating: K

Summary: OOC He says he's okay, but underneath his smile is a lonely heart.

Relationship status: Just sempai and kouhai.

* * *

The worst feeling in the world for Ryoma was loneliness.

He hated empty rooms. He would've avoided the empty tennis courts if it weren't for the reassuring _thwack _of his racket hitting the ball. Karupin's sole purpose was to keep him from feeling despair when everyone left him alone in the house. Usually, it wasn't hard to hide this deep, dark secret from those around him at school.

School, which was full of the bustling crowds of adolescents. School, where he relished the time he spent with the members of the tennis team.

Ryoma cherished the hours of practice, both because of his need for companionship and his pure, unadulterated love of the game. It was easy to forget sometimes that he was just a first year, seeing that he made the team and hung around the upperclassmen almost constantly. Inevitably, though, all good things had to come to an end. He tried every day to be the first into the clubhouse to change after practice, dreading the feeling of having to shower and change by his lonesome self.

One day, near the end of practice, Tezuka asked him to assist the first years in clean-up: rolling up the nets, picking up the balls, sweeping debris off the courts. Ryoma shrugged, left his racket on a bench, and meandered onto court C, gesturing for the Trio—Horio and Co.—to help out. With Horio's raunchy and constant chatterbox-like bantering as a hum in the background, Ryoma was content to pick up the balls and sweep the court. By the time they finished court A, the regulars had already showered, changed and left the clubhouse. A clammy hand clamped around Ryoma's stomach as he headed into the clubhouse, Horio's animated farewell at the back of his mind. He stepped into the room, facing the lockers and the showers, the door echoing loudly as it shut behind him. Ryoma shivered as he walked to his locker to change, all too aware of the echoing of his lone footsteps. The _clang_ of his locker was loud in the room; his heart reverberated with the noise.

Suddenly, it was all just too much for him. The feeling of being alone, of being abandoned by everyone else. Ryoma couldn't take it any more. He collapsed on the floor next to his locker and drew his knees up to his body. A shudder passed through his body as he closed his eyes, fervently wishing that the feeling would pass and glad that everyone else had already left so they wouldn't have to see him in this condition. He gulped the air desperately as he wrapped his arms around his knees, willing the moisture in his eyes to clear.

"Echizen, are you alright?" a soft voice asked from above his head.

The first feeling that went through Ryoma was shock that someone else was in the clubhouse still. But that was immediately overrun by the feeling of complete embarrassment at being caught acting so weak.

_Oh, please don't let it be who I think it is,_ Ryoma prayed. He looked up slowly and his worst fears were confirmed.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked in a concerned voice, resting a gentle hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Did something happen?"

Ryoma could only slowly shake his head as he took in the image of Fuji in front of him. Fuji, with his concerned blue eyes, with his soft voice laced with genuine worry for his kouhai. Yes, it was a pure concern for someone that shouldn't have it in the first place. "I'm…I'm fine," he managed to say as he wiped his eyes hurriedly, hoping desperately that Fuji hadn't seen the tears that were threatening to overspill.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

Ryoma shook his head again, but this time more vehemently. "It's nothing," he replied, clearing his throat. "Go home, Fuji-sempai. I can lock up today. I still have to take my shower." He stood up and walked towards the showers with his towel and a change of clothes, careful to keep his eyes everywhere else but on Fuji.

"…I think I'll stay here for a few minutes," Fuji responded. "Keep you company for a bit. I never liked taking showers all by my lonesome self, so I know what it's like." He took a seat on a bench near the showers, but had his back to Ryoma so as to respect his privacy.

That was the last thing Ryoma had expected. But, with no other option but to carry on as usual, he stripped and took a quick shower. He felt embarrassed enough that Fuji had found him on the floor. It didn't help that his sempai had decided to wait for him as well. The silence was getting more and more awkward, up to the point where Ryoma was deciding whether or not to try and make casual small talk with Fuji. But, before he could do so, he heard an alluring melody drift around the corner of the locker room into the shower area. He paused for a moment as he listened to Fuji sing an unrecognizable song, one that managed to calm him down. Ryoma felt more at ease as his heart slowed down to the rhythm of the tune. For a few minutes, he let the water gently beat down on his body as he let the notes wrap around his mind. Finally, reality hit that Fuji was still waiting for him. A little self conscious, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off. After he'd put on his change of clothes he shyly walked towards his locker, as he knew that Fuji was right next to it. "Thank you for waiting," he said to Fuji as he gathered his backpack and tennis equipment. "I'll lock up first so you can leave first."

"Well, I probably should leave… But, seeing as how I'm already here—and the fact that I'm not quite sure a first-year could close up properly—" He paused at this point and looked at Ryoma mischievously.

Ryoma was about to protest that he had locked up quite a few times in the past when he noticed the amused glint in Fuji's eyes. He closed his mouth and walked towards the door.

Fuji smiled to himself before continuing. "—I might as well close up. Sempai's duty, you see." He locked the door securely behind the two of them before heading off to the school gate. "Today's practice was quite long, wasn't it?"

Ryoma gave a noncommittal shrug, saying nothing. The sooner Fuji was gone, the sooner he could go back to calming his nerves.

"It's getting dark soon. Won't be long before the sun sets," Fuji commented. "You look tired, Echizen. I'll hold your bags for you." Without another word, Fuji took Ryoma's tennis bag and his backpack and slung them over his back, easily keeping the speed he had before.

"Hey!" Ryoma protested, reaching up to take his bags back. But, Fuji danced out of his reach every time he tried to do so. Exasperated, he gave up and walked silently next to his sempai, sure that it was just part of his many pranks.

As they walked on, Ryoma was grateful that Fuji was the one walking next to him. He was never one for many words, and with Fuji-sempai he never felt the need to force out a conversation he didn't want to have in the first place. The silence wasn't an uncomfortable one either. Ryoma glanced over once, wondering what Fuji was thinking of. But, he couldn't discern much from the neutral expression Fuji always had on, one he noticed was in place when the tensai wanted to guard his thoughts.

Finally, they reached the front gates to Ryoma's house. "Thank you, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma said as he took back his bags, awkwardly waiting for Fuji to depart.

Instead, Fuji just stood there, looking at Ryoma.

"…What?" Ryoma asked, unnerved by the shrewd blue gaze Fuji was directing at him.

"If you ever need anything, I'm always here for you," Fuji said.

Ryoma looked at Fuji warily. "As a sempai or as a friend?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Always."

Fuji wondered what had happened in the past. "Then, as a friend." That seemed to be the right answer, for a lot of the tension drain out of Ryoma.

"Thanks," Ryoma said once more. But, the word held a world of difference from the first time he uttered them. They held a hint of trust, of a hand extended out for help, if unconsciously.

"Tell Karupin I said hi," Fuji said, waving as he left.

Ryoma stared at Fuji's retreating figure, only opening the gate once the tensai turned the corner. As he opened the front door, Karupin twined around his legs. He bent down to pick up the Himalayan. "Fuji says hi," he told the cat as he held it at eye level. Karupin stared back at him and gave him a meow. "Yeah, I know." Ryoma smiled.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I want to thank the lovely **Silver Matter** for a fantastic job in helping me beta this story.

About the story: I was hoping for this to be a showcase of a more vulnerable side of Ryoma. Maybe it's a tad OOC, but I had fun writing it.

Comments? Criticisms? Questions?

-The Unreal Phantom


	9. Innuendo

**Moments in Time**

Title: Innuendo

Rating: K+

Summary: Fuji's attempt to educate Ryoma is misinterpreted by the rest of the team.

Relationship status: However you want to construe it.

* * *

"Oh, ahh…not there. It'll feel better if you do it like this."

Kikumaru, who had one hand on the doorknob to the club house, froze. He motioned for Oishi to listen. _Fuji_, he mouthed to his doubles partner.

"Hmm…like this?"

"Ahh! Right there. That's the perfect spot."

Kaidoh and Momo had popped up besides the two. The former let out a _fshhh_ of embarrassment as the latter exclaimed silently. Inui was busy scribbling down notes in the background.

"Ahh, how can you be so good when it's your first time, Ryoma?"

Tezuka, who was about to reprimand the team for loitering, froze.

"I've done this another way before. But today's method is new to me."

"You're a natural when it comes to this, then."

"But, this position is a little strange, isn't it? Won't it feel weird?"

"Saa…I know it looks different from what you're used to, but you'll thank me in the end."

"Like this?"

"Mmm…that's perfect."

It was time to intervene. Tezuka opened the door quickly, his face faintly pink. "This is not an appropriate activity in a school," he said sternly.

Ryoma and Fuji turned around to face their captain and the rest of the team.

"I was just showing Ryoma-kun a better way to wrap his grip tape on his racket," Fuji said innocently, holding up a roll of grip tape and Ryoma's racket.

* * *

A/N- Yes, such an original title. I can't think of anything better at the moment. Anyways, I borrowed this idea from Yakitatte! Japan because I thought it was so adorable, I just had to adapt it to the Thrill Pair. By the way, I have never taped a racket before, so I have no idea if there are different techniques to wrapping.

You likey? :)

-The Unreal Phantom


	10. Stay

**Moments in Time**

Title: Stay

Rating: K

Summary: Ryoma never felt the need to continue a relationship. Until now that is.

Relationship status: No discernable time limit.

* * *

Ryoma never chased after anyone.

Fuji wasn't even an exception, despite the periods of happiness Ryoma felt in the tensai's presence.

So, when that inevitable day came, when Fuji had given him a gentle hug—the neutral hug between friends—and walked out the door, Ryoma said nothing.

He didn't hug Fuji back. He didn't wave goodbye or see Fuji out of his room. But when the door clicked shut softly, he raised a hand to his face.

His fingers came back wet and he realized that tears were flowing down his face. His body began to tremble. It was a foreign feeling, the crushing hurt he felt when Fuji turned his back and left, the tightness in his chest as he watched the door close in front of him. Ryoma fell to his knees, his body slumped forward. Suddenly, he was just very tired.

Tired of having to fall in love. Tired of having that thin bond of a relationship form, only to have it shattered once more. Tired of having people leave him behind, where they wouldn't notice how much he hurt sometimes.

A soft rustling registered somewhere in the back of his mind. Ryoma glanced dully at the feet in the corner of his vision. "What?" he asked in a flat voice.

"You could've asked me to stay," Fuji's voice said softly.

Ryoma's head shot up. "You came back."

"You could've asked me to stay," Fuji repeated.

"Wouldn't want to hold you back against your will," Ryoma mumbled, looking back down at the floor once more. "That would be selfish of me."

"Then be selfish for once," Fuji said. "Do something that you want, not what you think everyone is expecting of you." He kneeled in front of Ryoma and tilted the younger boy's chin up so that Ryoma had no option but to look into his eyes.

"You have but to ask," Fuji reminded him gently.

"…stay with me," Ryoma said in a whisper. It wasn't a question.

* * *

A/N- Just a oneshot I dreamed up in the middle of lecture one day. I know, I know, not paying attention to the professor is a bad thing, but it was either fall asleep or play with the plot forming in the head. Surely I can't be the first daydreamer ever :p Anyways, something about the ending bugs me, like it's too abrupt or what not. What do you think? :D

Comments? Questions? Constructive criticisms? I welcome them with open arms.

-The Unreal Phantom


	11. Safe With Me

**Moments in Time**

Title: Safe With Me

Rating: T

Summary: [AU, angst] The two are in the mafia (professional, paid-to-kill kind of group). The story jumps in at the middle of a job, where the two are caught in a crossfire with their targets.

Relationship status: On the border between really good friends and beginning lovers.

* * *

The two of them ducked behind a wall. Fuji glanced quickly past the edge of the wall, pulling his head back as fast as he could with a succession of new firing.

"Are you hit?" Ryoma asked Fuji, his voice calm despite the tension in the air. The gunfire still blazed in the background.

"No, I'm fine," Fuji replied, his attention focused on which way the tide of battle was turning. "Thank you for helping me out." He gave Ryoma a tender gaze and his fingers lingered on the soft pink lips.

"As long as you're safe," Ryoma responded with a weak smile, a little breathless.

Fuji smiled back, mistaking the reason why Ryoma was breathless. "Come on, the coast is clear," he said as all gunfire ceased. Fuji stood up and walked out from behind the wall, waving to their fellow comrades.

Ryoma remained leaning against the wall, his eyes slowly glazing over as he watched Fuji greet the rest of the group and congratulating them on the successful mission. A pool of crimson spread from his body as his breathing became harsher and harsher. He pressed his hand tighter against his abdomen, but it was futile.

"Goodbye, Syusuke," Ryoma whispered to Fuji. His last view was of Fuji with a bright smile turning towards him before his hand dropped slackly against his body and the last breath escaped from his body.

_As long as you're safe._

Omake

(for those who asked for it; originally and graciously written for **shadowsteph**)

Fuji's bright smile quickly disappeared as he took in the crimson-soaked clothes, the widening pool of blood, and the red-stained hand on the ground.

A wild, raw scream broke the cheerful air around him. It took Fuji a few seconds to comprehend that it was coming from him. He ran back to Ryoma and  
cradle the still body in his arms, heedless of the blood staining his clothes. He hugged Ryoma in his arms and pulled the head against his chest, tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

"You asked me if I was safe, Ryoma," he whispered. "I am, but that doesn't mean that I'm not hurting."

_

* * *

  
_

A/N- it's a rather short story and an angsty one. I've never written a death fic either, so this was new. The idea came out of nowhere today, and I had an urge to get it down before it slipped away. If it's too vague, give me a shout out and I'll probably edit the piece. It's really hard to tell if the emotions are too subtle for the readers because I've already got a picture running in my head. Tell me what you think about it!

Comments and questions are loved, criticisms are considered, and flames used to fry bacon.

-The Unreal Phantom


	12. Watch You, Watch Me

**Moments in Time**

Title: Watch You, Watch Me

Rating: K

Summary: A look inside Fuji's mind on how he tries to define Ryoma.

Relationship status: No relationship.

* * *

What is it about you that attracts me to you so much, Ryoma? Is it your rare smile that you give out during a good game? I would play you a thousand games just to see you smile once. Or is it the way your body language excludes a certain degree of taunting and a 'you-can't-touch-me' vibe? I've felt drawn to you ever since our game in the rain. Or is it the light that sparks up in your eyes when you face someone worth your attention? I especially love the light that sparks up when I demonstrate my possessive needs upon you and all you do is smile and put up with me.

But, what is it about you that you consider worth putting up with my sadistic acts? All my life, I've gotten everything that I desire. Talents came naturally to me, from tennis to photography. Admirers of both sexes have approached me since I was a child, though I have never felt the inclination to accept any of their invitations. But, when I first met you, it was a strange feeling to see how attracted I felt to you, not just by your physical appearance (however pleasing it is to the eye), but just the way your actions drew me to you, like a bee to honey. Long have I wished to make you mine, but still you eluded me as I sought to capture your attention. However, when we held our match in the rain, I thought this was my chance to make you mine. But when Ryuzaki-sensei stopped us from finishing the match, I thought that I had lost my chance. On my walk home, a realization hit me that the situation could work to my advantage.

I could make you want me as much as I want you.

* * *

A/N- One of the first oneshots I've ever written for the Thrill Pair fandom and now I've decided to post it. I found it after digging through some of my old schoolwork, ironically. Seems I wrote it in a packet of my history notes :P For the readers: don't follow my example. Pay attention in class instead of fooling around and writing fics.

Hope everyone enjoyed it! Comments are greatly appreciated :3

-The Unreal Phantom


	13. Kiss and Cry

**Moments in Time**

Title: Kiss and Cry

Rating: K

Summary: [AU, OOC] Fuji and Ryoma are in the same year in school. Only purely a friend-friend relationship on the surface. But, if there was a chance, would it ever develop into something deeper?

Relationship status: Just friends.

* * *

A soft breeze blew past the two companions relaxing on the rooftop of the school. All the afterschool activities were over, so they took the last few minutes to just simply enjoy the end of the day.

Ryoma leaned leisurely against the railing, his arms draped lazily over the top rail. He stood close enough to his friend that he could feel the warmth from the other person, but not close enough to indicate that he was looking for anything past the simple relationship they had at the moment. It was always like this; he had to constantly remind himself that Fuji was just a friend, despite whatever intentions he personally had.

"Ne, Syusuke," he suddenly said, breaking the companionable silence.

"What is it?"

Ryoma looked at his friend. "Do you have anything to do afterwards?"

"I should be free. Why?" Fuji asked curiously, looking back at Ryoma.

"I…ah, never mind," Ryoma said, looking away from those clear blue eyes. Sometimes, it felt like they would be able to see right through him. And, he always imagined that if Fuji found about how he really felt, it would only end tragically.

Fuji nudged Ryoma playfully with an elbow. "Come on; you know you can ask me anything. We're friends, after all."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to buy some cat food for Karupin," Ryoma mumbled sheepishly. "There's a sale today on his favorite brand."

Fuji laughed. "Sure, I'll go with you. Why was that so hard to ask in the first place?"

"I dunno. I thought you'd probably have something better to do than to go shopping with me after school."

"I'll always have time for you," Fuji said with a smile, ruffling Ryoma's hair playfully.

Ryoma leaned into the touch unconsciously. "Fuji, I—"

Whatever Ryoma had wanted to say was interrupted by the abrupt opening of the door to the rooftop.

"Syusuke!" a girl with long wavy curls called out cheerfully as she walked toward the two. "Can you come with me afterwards? I need to go grocery shopping for tonight's dinner with our parents."

Ryoma eyed the girl distastefully, traces of his good mood all but gone.

"Actually, Yuniko, I promised—" Fuji began.

"It's fine," Ryoma interrupted. "I can go by myself." He moved away, conscious of the way Fuji's hand fell back to his side.

Yuniko moved to occupy Fuji's now-vacant side, linking her arm with his. "Come on," she said, tugging him towards the door. "The market closes in two hours."

As the couple walked away, Ryoma watched as Yuniko deliberately turned her head and smirked deviously at him. The door closed shut in front of him and Ryoma was left standing alone on the rooftop.

* * *

Ryoma flopped face-up onto his bed, wiping an hour's worth of sweat from training off his face. "Damn girl," he hissed to no one in particular. He threw his pillow onto the floor in frustration. The practice hadn't drained him of his frustration as he had hoped it would.

­­­­

Karupin meowed distastefully at Ryoma's sudden display of anger, tail twitching as it perched on the chair.

"Sorry, Karupin," Ryoma grumbled. "Didn't realize you were in the room."

The Himalayan stared impassively back at Ryoma.

"You know what? I really don't like her," he stated. "She keeps dragging Fuji around like he's a piece of property to show off." He rolled onto his side, a surge of anger running through him. "And he's doing nothing about it at all!"

_Would things be any different if he knew of my feelings for him?_ _…probably not,_ Ryoma thought to himself. _If I told him about my feelings…_

He could clearly imagine the look of disgust on Fuji's face and how his longtime friend would walk away from him. For the rest of their time in the same high school, Fuji would probably ignore him, pretending that he didn't exist.

"I don't want that to happen," Ryoma whispered, curling up as if to comfort his sorrow-ridden heart.

* * *

"Syusuke," Yuniko said. "Can you help me cut up these up?" She handed him the bag of miscellaneous vegetables and indicated the cutting board with the large knife.

Fuji moved to take the bag from her and opened it. He began to mechanically cut some carrots into small, precise slices.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes as the two prepared dinner, with Yuniko preparing the base for the stew as Fuji cut up the vegetables.

Suddenly, Yuniko spoke up.

"So, what were you going to do with Echizen-kun today?" she asked him in a sweet voice.

Fuji shrugged. "It's nothing particularly special," he answered. It was the truth, after all. Buying Karupin's food was pretty routine for the two of them.

Yuniko pouted at her boyfriend. "I'm a little hurt that you're not telling me," she said, mocking hurt.

Fuji said nothing, seemingly intent on his task of chopping up some cucumbers.

Yuniko sniffed, a bit miffed with Fuji's terse answers. "Why do you always act this way with me? Aren't we supposed to be a loving couple?"

Fuji's hands stopped chopping and he stood still for a moment before looking up at Yuniko. "We may be a couple, but I'm afraid that I can't be the type of boyfriend you want me to be," he answered coldly before returning to his task.

"I'll tell him," Yuniko teased.

"Tell who what?" Fuji said.

"Don't play dumb with me," she said. "I know the way you feel about him. How you purposely scored lower so you could attend the same high school as him. I've seen the way you look at him when you think he's not looking."

A shiver ran through Fuji as Yuniko's words hit him hard.

But she didn't let it stop right there. "Can you imagine how disgusted he would be if he knew about your true feelings for him?" she whispered, shaking her head sadly. "He'd probably never talk to you ever again, much less stay your friend."

The knife clattered onto the cutting board as Fuji dropped it. He couldn't imagine a life where Ryoma wasn't there to laugh with him day after day, or complain that there wasn't anyone that would play tennis with him anymore, or groan in embarrassment about the hordes of love confessions he would find in his shoe locker.

"But, I promised already that I wouldn't say a single word to anyone if you stayed with me as my boyfriend," Yuniko said softly, putting down the soup ladle and moving to Fuji's side, where she wrapped both her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "I love you. I really do." She said this earnestly. "I wish you could see that."

"Yeah, I know," Fuji said just as quietly. He didn't move to embrace Yuniko, but he didn't pull away from her either.

"I'll keep my promise as long as you keep yours," she said, looking up at him.

"And that's why I'll stay by your side, forever and ever."

* * *

A/N- Dedicated to **shadowsteph** for being such an awesome sauce person all the time :D

It's a rather angsty story :/ I usually like to write stories where Fuji and Ryoma end up together. This is my first story where they don't end up with one another, if I'm not mistaken (feel free to point out any stories where they don't :P). Anyways, I feel like I wrote out the female character to be a bit on the b**chy side, if you know what I mean. I didn't mean for it to be this way, but it just worked out like this. Haha! No faith in the female gender when it comes to my favorite couple in PoT.

I'd love to hear any comments, questions, or constructive criticisms (and grammar, typos, etc) on this piece. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

-The Unreal Phantom


	14. Merits of a Bunk

**Moments in Time**

Title: Merits of a Bunk

Rating: T

Summary: Fuji and Ryoma are sharing a dorm room in college and Ryoma wants to get a bunk bed. Fuji plays along.

Relationship status: A firm relationship of a couple of months.

* * *

"I want a bunk bed," Ryoma stated in a resolute tone.

Fuji, who was at his desk, looked up from his textbook to face Ryoma with a raised eyebrow of inquiry. "What's wrong with the current arrangement?"

Ryoma returned the raised eyebrow and added a look of disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" He tilted his head slightly, indicating the queen-sized single bed which easily took up a large portion of their small room. "We're the only dorm room with a single bed. I don't even want to know how you managed to convince them to get one in here, but it's taking up way too much space. Besides, it's weird for two guys to sleep together in a single bed all the time." He knew his last statement was a weak excuse and held his breath in anticipation, half expecting Fuji to object adamantly.

"Okay," Fuji said.

"…What?"

"I said, 'Okay.' I'll get us a bunk by tomorrow," Fuji said with a smile before turning back to his studies.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, but knew Fuji wasn't the type to make empty promises. Nonetheless, the fact that Fuji had given in so easily unsettled him. Well, he'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out what Fuji was up to.

* * *

As promised, when Ryoma got back from his classes late the next day, the queen-sized bed was gone and was replaced by a sturdy-looking bunk bed. He immediately claimed the bottom bunk before going to take a shower. When he came back, Fuji had also returned. "I took the bottom bunk. Hope you don't mind," he said to Fuji as he toweled off his damp hair.

"That's fine," Fuji said. "You said yesterday that you have a sociology test tomorrow? Need some help?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryoma said as he moved to get his notes and papers. He was genuinely surprised by Fuji's lack of a comment, but decided to go along with it.

It wasn't until bedtime when Ryoma found out Fuji's true intentions. He turned off his lights and crawled under the bedcovers. He had to admit privately that it was a lot smaller and more cramped than the previous bed, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with Fuji draped over him all night long.

Ryoma was just on the brink of drifting off into sleep when he felt the covers being lifted. It was the cold draft of air that accompanied the act that woke him up.

"What's going on?" he mumbled as curled into a ball to stay warm.

"Sorry," Fuji apologized as he promptly joined Ryoma underneath the covers, automatically spooning up against the younger boy.

"Why aren't you in your own bed?" Ryoma noted rather dismally that he was trapped between Fuji and the wall.

"I like this one," Fuji said as he threw an arm over Ryoma.

"You could've told me before I fell asleep," Ryoma grumbled. "Saves me the trouble of having to wake up." He heaved a sigh and moved to crawl over Fuji to get out of the bed.

"I like whichever one you're in," Fuji said as he grabbed Ryoma around the waist so that Ryoma was trapped on top of him as one hand snaked underneath the top of Ryoma's boxers.

"Fuji, what the—?" Ryoma flinched as Fuji's cool fingers came dangerously close to a _very_ sensitive part of him. "You know, the whole point of getting a bunk was so that you wouldn't be tempted to do this." He groaned loudly into Fuji's shoulders as those deft fingers began to tease him.

Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's reaction. "Is that so? Would you like me to stop, then?"

Ryoma's hands clutched weakly on the front of Fuji's shirt. "…Not really, no," he admitted as he gave in and gave Fuji a soft kiss. "So why get a bunk bed if you planned to do this anyways?"

"What was that?" Fuji returned the kiss with a longer, not-so-chaste one of his own.

"Why'd you do this?" Ryoma repeated as he playfully nipped at Fuji's collarbone, making Fuji's breath come short. "You could've refused if you planned on doing this anyways. The other bed was more suited for these sorts of activities."

"I have to admit it'd be more comfortable on the larger bed," Fuji said as he carefully rolled so that Ryoma was now lying underneath him. "But a bunk does have its advantages."

"And what advantages are those?"

"We now have the option of having sex on the floor if we want to," Fuji said cheerfully before he rendered Ryoma incoherent the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N- A fic whipped up in an hour or so because a kindly reviewer reminded me that I haven't updated in a while (which is true ALL the time, sadly). It's utter and pure crack, I know, but I hope it entertains at least a single reader. Leave a review if you'd like :]

-The Unreal Phantom


End file.
